My Best Friend's Little Brother
by CinnamonToastMelly
Summary: What's going to happen when Minato decides to confess his secret love to Rasa? Will Gaara be able to endure? "Be honest and tell me that it's not true." He walks closer to him. "Tell me that you haven't tried anything with him. That you haven't even kissed him without thinking about me. Tell me!" Minato was flabbergasted. Was Rasa actually undressing for him? He gulped.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** _σ(≧ε≦ｏ) I just suddenly started writing this story a few hours ago when I was having insomnia because, I was too scared to go to sleep. I'm still wide awake and scared to go to sleep but anyways... Explanations! Esplanations!_

 _Gaara and Rasa (Fifth Kazekage) are not Father/Son on this AU story. They're brothers._

 _What else? Oh yeah, I was actually doing such a good job at keeping Gaara in character at first but then..._  
 _(๑´╹‸╹`๑) It all went down the hill at some point. But well, he does kinda went from an evil schizophrenic/psychopath/bi-polar to a pacifist/goody two-shoes. So yeah, please don't mind his sudden OOC._  
 _˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚_

 _Hmm, anything else? I guess not. Oh yeah... No one is under age. Here are the Age charts._

 _~ヾ(＾∇＾) ᴀɢᴇ ᴄʜᴀʀᴛ_

 _ɢᴀᴀʀᴀ - 21_  
 _ᴍɪɴᴀᴛᴏ - 24_  
 _ᴋᴀʀᴜʀᴀ - 27_  
 _ʀᴀsᴀ - 29_

* * *

"But Rasa..."

"Quit talking nonsense Minato!" Yelled an annoyed auburn haired man.

"I already told you that I'm being serious!"

"You expect me to believe that after so many years of being friends. It turns out that you've been in love with me!?" He shook his head. "I think reading Tales of a Gutsy Ninja has had a bad influence on you."

"Don't say things like that... Please... I'm... not kidding around." He said as he tried to make his friend understand that he was being serious.

"Fine." The other man said while sighing with irritation. "Alright, lets pretend that this was the case. That for one reason or another, you'd be in love with me like you said... now answer this for me... What would you want me to do about it?" He asked him in a tired voice.

"Love me back?" The blond answered with a happy smile on his face.

Rasa stayed frozen. It really looked like his friend didn't know what love meant. He felt a bit of pity for him. "Minato..." He walked closer to him and put both hands on his shoulders. "I'm sorry Minato. You know that I'm going to marry Karura in a few weeks. What you're asking of me is impossible." He told him in a serious voice.

"IT'S NOT!" He hated knowing the fact that he was soon going to lose his first love forever. He couldn't just give up without at least trying. "Just forget about that woman!"

"You don't get it, do you?" He let go of him and turned his back to him. "I can't leave her."

"But why!?" He hugged him tightly from behind. "I love you Rasa." He rested his chin on his friend's neck.

"Don't say anything else Minato." He hated what he was about to say because, he hated hurting his best friend. "The love that you say you feel towards me... That desperation of wanting to be right next to the person you love... That's the same way I feel about Karura..."

These last few words left him cold. He released his hold on him little by little.

"I'm really sorry about this. I'm sorry for not being able to reciprocate your feelings but, I don't want to lie to you or to myself either... You understand that, right?"

Minato was silent. The entire room was left in an uncomfortable silence.

"Well, I think it's better for me to... just go ahead... and leave." He said with an uncomfortable look on his usually stern looking face and headed for the door. "I really am sorry Minato." He closed the door and disappeared behind it.

The blond's eyes turned sad. Tears started falling down his face. He was completely crushed. He had waited for such a long time to tell Rasa all this and he had treated him this way. Never in his life had he felt so humiliated and ashamed.

* * *

 **Several months later...**

A young man with green eyes was seated right in front of him.

"So you're Rasa's younger brother and the boy who I'll be tutoring?"

"Yes." The boy answered coldly. "My name is Sabaku no Gaara."

"I'm sure that we'll become friends right away, don't you?" He asked with a nervous laugh.

"I wouldn't count on it." He listlessly answered.

"How is your brother?" He hated knowing the answer but he just had to ask.

"Rasa?" He made a pause. "He's doing well. He says hi and he told me to send his apologies." The redhead scowled. "Did something bad happen between him and you?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." He answered with a sad look on his face.

"I was only trying to keep the conversation going... I honestly couldn't care any less about you or him. But ever since Rasa found out that my sister-in-law was pregnant he..."

"What did you just say!?" The older man interrupted him.

"I guess I forgot to give you the big news: I'll be an uncle very soon. Although, I'm still too young and..." He kept on complaining and scowling, while the blond was left astounded and lost in his own thoughts.

"Karura is pregnant..." A few tears threatened to escape from his eyes and the younger male took quick notice of this.

"Why the hell are you making that kind of face, Namikaze?" The man wasn't answering. So he got up and snapped his fingers right in front of his face but, didn't receive any response. He then switched to slapping him. Finally the older male turned his eyes on him.

"You're so irritating. I hate it when people suddenly start ignoring me. I don't care if you're the same age as my big brother. You look like a stupid prepubescent to me."

"But Gaara... I'm already 24 years old... Anyways, that's not the point here. You can't just slap your seniors like that! I'm older than you and you need to treat me with respect and another thing is that mmmh..." The younger boy interrupted him with a forceful kiss. Minato was scared and tried to get him off of him but, the redhead was stronger than he looked. He stopped fighting and let go. Gaara couldn't get enough of Minato's lips. Those pink lips were delicious. He breathed in that small pleasure that his soon to be tutor offered him.

He stopped short, leaving the older man panting and blushing. He looked at him in surprise.

"I just had to shut you up somehow." He went back to his spot. "I really don't even know why I did that." He turned his face the other way to hide the pink tinge in his cheeks.

Minato stared at him strangely. Instead of feeling annoyed he became sad because, he always wanted his first kiss to be special. The redhead asked him the same question again.

"Why'd you make that pathetic face earlier, Namikaze?"

"Aww, Gaara. Are you actually worried about me?" He smiled at him.

"So what if I am?" He yelled at a surprised blond. Minato's eyes widened and he stared at him.

"I... I've known you for a very long time now. Since you started hanging out with Rasa and you've always been nice to me... Even when everyone is afraid of me. That's why, ever since back then... I've always admired you, but I was still too young... Now I've come of age and that's why I suggested to Rasa into making you my tutor and helping me get into the university I want... I... I... love you Minato-sensei."

"What!? What did you just say!?" The blond was more than taken by surprise.

"I'm not trying to force you into liking me right now. I only want you to give me a chance to show you that..."

"I'm sorry but I don't want to hear this!" He didn't let him finish talking and ran to his room.

"But Minato..."

"I don't want to hear it!" Gaara was forcefully pulling on him but, Minato managed to escape his grip and locked himself in his room.

"Open up!" The younger boy yelled as he loudly banged on the door. "Everything I've said is true!"

"Please stop!" The older man screamed. "Don't say that... don't... don't do it..." He said in a whisper. Remembering the moment when he had confessed his love to Rasa, but, after such a long time since then... The tears still kept on falling down like if it was happening now. He sobbed devastated; his love was gone forever the minute he had procreated a child with his wife. There was no hope left. He was tired, tired of feeling so much love for one person that would never fall for him. For someone who was already starting to form a family far away from him. He wiped his tears and walked to his bed. He felt miserable and only wanted to rest a bit..

He finally ended up falling into a deep sleep. After spending the entire night crying. The next morning he woke up a bit more calmed down but, not resigned. He went to the kitchen and served himself a little bit of strawberry juice. He made his way to the couch on the living room and sat down right next to a giant stuffed fox.

'I love you Minato-sensei...' Those words came floating right back into his head. "That little boy, I wonder what's gotten into that poor kid to make him suddenly blurt out something like that?" He took a sip from his strawberry juice filled glass. "But then again..." He remembered that passionate kiss he received. He remembered that he made him suffer with the ungrateful news his brother had sent him. Right now he wanted to get revenge on him so bad that he would even be willing enough to tear off his clothes and ride him like a wild bronco without giving him a breather. He simply wanted the man that shared the same blood as the love of his life to feel the same pain he was feeling at this exact moment; He felt guilty, because even if he hadn't listened to him. Gaara still confessed to him and even told him that he loved him. But his dumb self basically threw Gaara out of his house. "Oh man, Kurama-san what should I do now?" He said as he looked at his orange fox plushie. "I don't know why I'm worrying. Maybe it was just a little crush that he probably already forgot about. That's for the best. Lets hope he understands that I'm not interested in him." He put the glass of juice on the small table right in front of him and pulled out his favorite book. Reading will take his mind off things for a little while.

* * *

 **A few minutes later...**

"I'd better go and make sure that he's alright." He grabbed his car keys and went outside.

As he drove without a set direction because, he honestly had no idea where the redhead could be. He ran into him by pure luck. Gaara was in a local Starbucks. He was seated on a table with another boy, who was around his age. They looked to be in the middle of a friendly chat.

"What a relief! He looks to be in perfect shape." He said while he let out a sigh in relief. "I don't know why I even panicked like that. He's a reliable little guy that can take care of himself."

When Gaara spotted the blond man stepping out of the car he decided to play with him a bit.

"Well, well. Look who's back." He said while sending Minato a smirk. The blond became surprised when he heard him talk to him. "What a strange coincidence bumping into each other, blondie."

"Gaara..." He walked up to him and shook his hand. He couldn't stop the blush that was forming in his face. "Oh... umm... don't mind me. You can keep on having a nice chat with your friend. I'm just here because... I'm... umm, waiting for someone."

This caused the younger boy to become jealous.

"Waiting for someone?"

"Ye...yes. I agreed to meet a nice friend of mine. I'm planning on having a lot of fun with her. We're going to go back to my house and play some games. Maybe watch a couple of movies. Just have a nice time with he..." A hard punch sent him falling to the ground. He blinked in confusion at the younger boy. Never in his life had someone put a hand on him.

"Why would you do that!?" He asked in astonishment. His cheek was beet red after the punch. The redhead's eyes were wide opened. He had acted from instinct. He didn't know what to say. He ran out of the place.

"Wait Gaara!" He got in the car and started chasing after him. The redhead finally went to a back alley that appeared to have no exit. The older man took advantage of this and stepped out of the car quickly.

"I finally caught up to you." He walked up to him.

"No... Get away." He walked backwards until his back hit the wall.

"Relax, I just want to talk."

Minato was right in front of him and only ruffled his hair. When Gaara realized that he wasn't going to hit him he opened his closed eyes and looked at him.

"Can you please tell me what you were thinking when you punched me like that?" He asked him.

"I didn't think before I acted." He looked at the floor. "Those things you said really pissed me off. Like I already told you yesterday I... love you."

"Are you sure you're not confusing love and admiration?" Minato said as he started blushing.

"What I'm saying is true! I have never told anyone this... don't take it too lightly!"

"You really..." He sighed. "Oh well... we'll start your classes today." He walked to this car.

Gaara was feeling a bit happier now. He hadn't told him what he felt but, the fact that he had agreed to help him was a huge step for him. Even if seducing Minato Namikaze would be almost impossible, because he still thought of him as a 'little boy' and 'my best friend's little brother'.

"You're really going to help me?" He asked with an eager voice.

"Don't start imagining things, please. I'm only doing it for Rasa." That much was true. He felt like it was an obligation, doing good deeds for his unattainable love. Even if it was just to feel a bit close to him. To at least make the other man feel gratitude instead of love. To him that was more than sufficient.

"You sure like my big brother, don't you? I've noticed that..."

Minato gulped.

"Listen kid." He came closer to him and frowned. "If you want me to teach you then please don't interfere in my personal life. Okay?"

The younger male became doubtful. "Fine." He said after a few seconds.

The ride to Minato's apartment was dead silent. Neither of them talked. They were both too submerged in their own thoughts.

* * *

 **Several weeks later...**

"I can't believe you did it! You're incredible! You understand everything... I feel like a proud parent. Hahaha!"

"It's not like you had to teach me that many things. I've always been highly intelligent. So I don't see how you can be this surprised. I mean, I'm sure that any other tutor would've been able to teach me."

"Do you always have to be such a big meanie Gaara-kun?"

"I'm only telling the truth." He answered while taking a sip from his black coffee. "But... thank you for your praises." He got off his seat. "You did a good job as a tutor."

Gaara felt a warm hand stroking his hair. He was happy, he had managed to get accepted to the university that he's always wanted to go to and he was next to the owner of his heart. Even if, of course, their relationship hadn't progressed much. But oh well, no one would be able to take away the joy he felt deep inside at this moment.

"We should celebrate, don't you think so?" The blond said enthusiastically following Gaara into the living room.

"Celebrate?" He was left pondering deep in thought. "I'm not really into parties but, it's been such a long time since I relaxed and enjoyed myself. I was studying non-stop for weeks. So I guess it wouldn't be all that bad."

"It's settled then. Yay! It'll be so much fun." Minato cheerfully commented.

Gaara picked up the phone. "I'll let Rasa know." He dialed the numbers to his brother's cellphone. "I know he will be proud."

Minato found himself feeling ecstatic in the middle of the living room. He couldn't do anything about it. It was obvious that his brother had to know about it and it was about time he confronted him. He still didn't know what he would feel when he would see him but, surely he couldn't keep on loving him anymore.

Gaara hung up the phone.

"Rasa is okay on us meeting but, he told me that it's not necessary for us to go out. His wife would love to cook dinner for us. Sounds perfect, huh?" The younger man appeared to not notice the sad look on Minato's face.

"I think I'll pass this time." He didn't want to face the reality.

"But only a moment ago you were all in favor of the idea." The redhead was stunned at the way the other man immediately changed his opinion.

"I just remembered that I have some errands I need to do."

"But... but I really want you to be there."

"I really am sorry but, I just can't. Please forgive me."

"Forget about it." He suddenly glared at him. "I'll just have to go alone."

Minato saw him leave with a very angry look on his face. It annoyed him just thinking about the scene. "A friendly dinner with Rasa's happy family... Ha!" He mocked. "Not even if Gaara threatened to beat me up would I go to that house." He walked up the stairs towards his bedroom. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. He wanted to think for a bit... That's strange. Why didn't he feel that lump in his throat while thinking about Rasa like before? Honestly, he was surprised at being invited to his house but... he didn't feel as afflicted as he should. Could his love for him have decreased? "That'll never happen..." Gaara's glaring face suddenly popped into his mind. He felt a bit bad about having soured the redhead's mood. He felt how his heart was in pain. "I must be losing my mind." 'But I really want you to be there' He opened his eyes suddenly. "I really don't know how he was able to make me change my mind just like that. What am I getting myself into?" He got out of bed and got dressed to go to Rasa's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** _Before you start thinking that I made Minato too pure and innocent during the lemon scene? That's not true._

 _(● ❤︎ ∀ ❤︎ ))ヾ *。 He really is just that innocent. I've seen his character in the anime and did my research on him. I've seen every single episode of both Naruto and Naruto Shippuden. I've read Yaoi doujinshis/fanfictions about Minato and yes, he's always written the same way. I mean, even my straight and homophobic guy friends agree that Minato will always be on the receiving end and that he can't top anyone. Not even women. We all know that Kushina was the one that wore the pants in their relationship. So yeah... I did not make Minato extra innocent or cute for my own selfish needs. He really acts that way all on his own. I mean, I remember reading a very good Kakashi/Minato fic once where a clueless and adorable Minato basically caused a teenage Kakashi to have a nosebleed and... The Fourth Hokage was the only one not realizing why 'that' happened to poor Kakashi. Even Tsunade and Jiraiya knew what was up and just lost all patience with the oblivious blond._

 _But enough rambling. On to the story! (╯✧∇✧)╯_

 _Oh just one more thing. There's a scene in here that I totally sort of based off of the episode where Rasa made Gaara's uncle basically break his heart. So for those of you that are overly-sensitive folks like me..._

 _Have your tissues ready people! (｡•́︿•̀｡)_

* * *

"It's sure been a while." Rasa greeted him when he saw him on the front door.

"It sure has." The blond said after scratching the back of his head nervously. "How have you been?"

"Good... good, thanks. I believe you already know thanks to Gaara that I'll be turning into a dad soon."

"Congratulations." He told him amiably.

"Sorry Minato..." The room is left in a deep silence. It looked like neither of them had anything to tell the other. It was a little uncomfortable.

"Oh my, what bad manners of me." Rasa broke the ice. "Come in, come in. My house is your house." He made hand gestures for him to enter.

"Thank you." He went in. He felt a bit strange. Seeing his friend didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. It was almost as if that love was disappearing little by little.

"And... Hasn't Gaara come in yet?" The blond asked.

"Oh that's right... I thought he was coming with you."

"No... he must've taken the train. My car is faster and I know a few shortcuts."

"Maybe that's why..." He made a pause. "Minato... I would like to talk to you about Gaara."

"About Gaara?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes... I assume it must be a real nuisance. The fact that he lives with you... Him being my little brother... You understand what I'm trying to say, don't you?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"A long time ago you confessed how you felt about me, I... rejected you and soon afterwards you started living with him without any problem."

"Where are you trying to go with this Rasa?" He started to become a bit annoyed.

"What I'm trying to tell you is that he's... not my replacement."

"How can you say something like that!?" He got up from his seat in a flash.

"Just that." The other man also stood up but, he talked in a calm manner. "I know the way he feels about you. That's why he tried so hard in convincing me on making you his tutor. After giving it some thought, I figured you'd never accept him in your house. I thought you'd hate the idea of someone from my family living with you. So that's why I told him I'd let you be his tutor. Unfortunately, you accepted him... Then after giving the subject a lot of thought I came to the conclusion that it was because of that. Because he's my brother and looks like me. He shares the same blood as I. It was obvious why'd you let him stay by your side."

"SHUT UP!" He wanted to hit him in that moment. How dare he say all these things? Was he playing with him?

"Be honest and tell me that it's not true." He walked closer to him. "Tell me that you haven't tried anything with him. That you haven't even kissed him without thinking about me. Tell me!"

"YOU IDIOT!" He yelled as he gave him a hard slap that sent him crashing down on the floor. He had hit the nail right on the head.

"Then it's true." He caressed his red cheek and smirked. "You heard him Gaara."

Minato's heart stopped for a moment. Gaara had listened to everything. His brother had asked him. He walked up to the blond and stopped right in front of his face.

"What Rasa just said... Minato-sensei... it's... not true, right?" He asked him in a shaky voice.

"Ga...Gaara." He didn't know how to answer. He was frozen. He couldn't utter a word.

"Then that time... when I went to your house... you." Gaara's eyes were filled with tears. He couldn't understand how all of this had happened. He loved him. But the only reason why Minato kept him around was because he was Rasa's little brother. He couldn't forgive him for that.

"Gaara, let me explain... it's not what you think."

"It's not necessary Minato." Rasa said as he got up from the floor. "Because of your selfishness you hurt the person that's the most important to me. Do you think I'll let him go back to you? Never!"

"Big brother." The redhead talked as he calmed down. His eyes had turned icy cold. "I'm... not going back to that house."

"Gaara..." A hurt Minato looked at him.

"I'm... not going to live with you either Rasa... I'll just study abroad." He looked at Minato. "Namikaze, I'm grateful that I was able to get into the university that I wanted with your help." He turned his cold gaze at him. "But I guess I won't be going there anymore." He said right before running out of the house.

"Gaara!" Minato was right on the verge of chasing after him but, Rasa's hand stopped him. "Let go!"

"I don't think I will. Not any more." He began pulling him towards a bedroom.

"HEY YOU IDIOT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Minato screamed while he was practically dragged by the other.

"What's your problem?" He threw him on the bed. "Wasn't this what you wanted since a very long time ago?" He started loosening his tie.

Minato was more than surprised. He was flabbergasted. He couldn't think of a word to describe the estate he was in, right in this very moment. Was Rasa actually undressing for him? He gulped.

"You look surprised." He laid on top of him. Minato was ecstatic, he didn't know what to do. "I didn't know this side of you... I thought that you were someone who was always perceptive and collected. I guess I was wrong." He kissed him on the lips. The other wasn't responding. He took advantage of this to pull off his shirt and caress the skin underneath it. That's when he snapped out of it.

"STOP!" He got him off of him and got to his feet in shock. "I don't know what you're planning, or how far you want to take this but I'm not going to play your little game!"

"Game?" He got up out of the bed. "You think I'm playing?" He came closer to him. "Isn't this what you wanted? You love me. Wasn't that what you told me?"

Minato was beyond confused. It was true, he did say that. He loved him. He always loved him, but now... What did he feel? Why was he rejecting this golden opportunity of being with him? Rasa took advantage of the blond's distracted estate to kiss him once again.

"I'm sorry." He said as he got away from him. "It's true... I did love you and I admired you for so many years. You were always by my side, protecting me and taking care of me. You were always so responsible and cared deeply about the well-being of others. You were always so strong and independent... You grew up to become a good man. You married a beautiful woman. You'll be a father soon and I accept that... now... in this very moment I... do not love you."

Rasa fell on top of the bed. He had automatically assumed that his friend still loved him. Minato walked towards the door.

"And Gaara?!" He yelled at him, making him stop. "Are you in love with him?! Do you love him now?!"

The room was left in silence for a few seconds.

"Yes... I... love Gaara."

He left the room and the house of his now former love. Leaving it forever behind...

* * *

"Oh no! Now where could he have gone to!?" He was driving like a maniac. Trying to think of the place where the redhead had run off to. "Oh could I be a bigger idiot?" He turned his car around and went at full speed to his apartment.

* * *

Gaara was packing up his things from Minato's house. He had his face covered in tears. He wouldn't be able to stand being in this place for much longer. He heard how the door was opened in a loud slam.

"GAARA!" Minato ran upstairs and found him making his bags. "What are you doing?" He asked as he walked closer to him. "Don't pack your things." He took the clothes out from inside the bag and hugged him tightly.

"You better let go of me right now!" The redhead ordered him but, he wasn't doing it. "I told you to let go!" He managed to shove him off and started throwing at him the clothes that he was holding on his hand.

"Don't play with me like that!" He yelled at him. "What do you want from me!? I AM NOT MY BIG BROTHER!"

"Don't say that Gaara."

"Just shut up!" The younger man pounced on him and shoved him on the bed. The two started wrestling until Minato ended up sitting on his lap.

"Get off!" He was twisting and turning in every direction. "I already told you that I'm leaving!"

"Do you really think I'm just going to go ahead and let you leave!?" He grabbed a hold of his hands.

"Don't do this Minato! You love Rasa!"

"Can't you see it? I LOVE YOU!"

Gaara's eyes opened wide in surprise.

"But a few minutes ago you and my brother..."

"Hmm... maybe at the beginning everything was just a big mix up... I'm sorry about what I did that time... I know that I was foolish and shouldn't have kissed back. I behaved stupidly and selfishly... but you know very well that I never brought it up again... and that's because, without even realizing it you started mattering to me more than I even thought possible... I never wanted to hurt you in any way... I was really confused... but it was after what happened with Rasa that I finally realized how much losing you would hurt me... I let myself fall for you without even noticing it... Gaara, please... stay with me." He begged him as he lowered his face.

"Mi-Minato-sensei." The younger male was moved. He never once imagined that the blond could ever love him in such a way. When he smiled at Minato and nodded. It was the other man's turn to cry. Tears full of joy came falling down from Minato's face. Wetting the bed.

"Gaara, I don't ever want to see you get hurt because of me." He said as he wiped off the tears falling over his lips.

Gaara's lips were traveling down Minato's cheek with complete gentleness. Little by little he closed in on his lips and started kissing him softly. Without any desperation, taking more and more pleasure in tasting the flavor. Minato was reciprocating that kiss. He put his whole heart into it. He loved Gaara more than anything in this world. The kiss turned heated. The redhead stuck out his tongue and pushed it inside Minato's mouth. The blond responded by doing the same thing. They were playing with their tongues. The younger's hand ran over the other's torso. He lifted his shirt and made his way down to his neck. Exploring it with the tip of his tongue. "Minato-sensei you taste delicious." He told him as he kept on making his journey down to his chest. He placed a few kisses there and got closer to those mouthwatering rosy pink buttons. He ran his tongue over them and with the tip of his tongue he drew circles over one of them. While he did the same thing on the other one with his fingers. Minato was writhing in pleasure. He's never felt something like this in his entire life. He wanted to cry and scream from all these sensations he was feeling at the moment. He gasped and tiny moans escaped his lips. "Don't hold your voice back." The redhead asked him while accidentally reading his mind. He made his way down to his belly button and kissed it with the same fervor that he was kissing the rest of his body. Something that turned out to be his undoing. He began getting closer and closer to his bulging jeans and started stroking it with his hand.

"Ahh Gaara-kun." The blond moaned. "Don't torture me like this anymore."

"Torture you how? Like this?" He moved his fingers inside the older's jeans and started softly stroking his cock.

"Yyeess... ahhh..." Minato's moans were like music to his ears.

He laid next to him and took off his t-shirt.

"I swear that I'll make you go crazy when this night is over." He kept on kissing him and stroking him softly. Minato was breathing heavily. He felt like he was in cloud 9.

Gaara's caresses were getting faster. The kiss was turning more passionate. He felt that Minato's dick wouldn't last much longer. So he stopped.

"Why are you stopping?" A blushing and agitated Minato asked him in confusion.

"I don't want you to come just yet. I want to make this moment eternal."

"Come? To where?" He asked even more confused.

"Oh... you really are a cute prepubescent, aren't you?" He smiled at him. "Don't worry. You'll find out soon enough." He took off his shirt, jeans and all the underwear that was in the way. He did the same thing with the older man. Leaving both of them completely naked. Gaara grabbed a hold of some thin bedsheets and covered themselves with them. He found himself exploring the older blond's body once again. Until he reached his cock. First, he caressed it softly. Then, he started running his tongue over the base until he got to the tip. Minato was trembling and stroking his red locks. He used his tongue to play around the tip for a bit. Until little by little he took it inside his mouth. Starting at a random pace. Sometimes fast, other times slow. Minato was cracking under the pleasure. He never imagined he could feel something like this. Gaara kept speeding up his movements.

"Stop! I can't take much more!" The older man begged him but, he had no intention of obeying him. Quite the opposite, he went faster and faster. Minato couldn't stand it anymore. He felt something very weird run through his entire body. Like if the pleasure had just been increased to ten times. Gaara's lips moved torturously, until he finally released his essence. Something that the redhead greedily drank. It was very tasty to him.

The older man was exhausted. Dizzy. He didn't understand what had just happened to him. But he still had really enjoyed it immensely. Too bad that Gaara wasn't done with him yet. He laid beside him and started kissing him again.

"That was..." The blue eyed man didn't know how to describe it.

"Amazing." The redhead told him and continued kissing him, while he caressed his neck. Making his way to his nipples and traced invisible circle shaped on them. When he felt the moan from the older man he lowered his hand. Coming down to the blond's dick once again and began stroking it. He laid him down on his back and continued kissing his neck and caressing his cock. He licked his fingers and rubbed them up against Minato's entrance. The blond gasped in surprise but let him keep going. Since he did find it rather pleasant. He inserted one of his fingers inside Minato's tight hole and began moving it around in circles inside of him. Then he added a second finger and lastly a third one. Minato was in paradise. Gaara realized that he was ready.

"Relax, alright?" He asked him in a gentle voice as he thrusted in his hard cock inside of the blue eyed man's entrance; at first it was painful but when he became accustomed to it, Gaara started moving slowly.

"Ahhhh Gaara." He moaned while the other moved. Gaara french kissed him passionately as the other moved his hips in an involuntary manner. While kissing him he started stroking Minato slowly. Minato kissed him desperately and Gaara speeded up his thrusts, he pulled out his cock and rammed it back in Minato's hot hole. He stroked his cock faster. They were both moaning loudly. The room felt hot. They quickened their pace.

"Ga-Gaara-kun... hard...er." The blond asked the other man and the redhead obeyed. Minato started screaming. Gaara's hand around his dick was moving faster and faster. It wouldn't be long now.

"Ahhhh Gaara!" The older man reached orgasm first and made the other man come shortly after him too.

Both of them were left exhausted, lying on the bed and panting for air. It was the most magical moment that either of them had ever experienced. Gaara covered him with the bed covers and kissed him tenderly.

"Now you know two things." The younger man said as he moved away from him.

"What are they?" Minato asked curiously.

"The first thing is: you now know what 'coming' or 'cummin' means."

"You bully!" He told him as he started blushing. "And the second thing?"

"The second and most important one is that I love you with all of my heart." He kissed him again and fell exhaustedly on top of him.

* * *

 **The End**

 **終わり (Owari)**


End file.
